Bloodlines
by ChrisCorso
Summary: The Lorenzo family match wits with a group of shadowy mercenaries, but Alicia Lorenzo, and her brother Daniel, also need to deal with the legacy of their parents and what it means to be their children. Rita and Chris, weighed down by their responsibilities, wonder if they still have what it takes to solve the case or has their luck final run out.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlines

by

Chris Corso

 **Twilight was falling on the city of Fort Lauderdale, Florida. It was beautiful, even inspiring, but it did not hide the tragedy being played out below. The stillness of the evening was shattered by the sounds of gunfire.**

Detective Sergeant Alicia Rose Lorenzo kneeled by the body of a young woman much like herself. "It could have been me—" She tried to hold those thoughts back-'just work the crime scene Alicia.' Her partner, Sergeant John Reynolds appeared beside her.

"They shot her in the back when they found out she was a cop. The bastards! We don't have much of a description. They wore masks. They—" Reynolds stopped short as a hush fell over the room.

A man stood silently in the doorway taking in the scene. The officer stationed at the door was about to confront him, but halted as he recognized the newcomer. He gasped and hastily moved back, awed by the living legend before him.

Captain Christopher Lorenzo took no notice of the young man, nor the effect he had in the room. His eyes were focused on the body on the floor, but his mind focused on the questions put to him so many years ago. _"How many times have we seen this Chris? How many more will there be? It won't stop! It'll never stop!"_

He had no answers then, nor did he now. 'Rita was right. It won't stop.' That thought made him remember that Rita was not there to re-ask the questions she had voiced almost 30 years ago. 'I wish you were here Sam.'

Rita Lee Lorenzo, Chris's wife of twenty-seven years and partner for over thirty was visiting friends up north. She'd have to come back early because of this.

Chris came back to life and moved toward the body. "What happened?" He demanded of his daughter. Alicia looked up at her father and rose as she replied.

"We're not totally sure. Somehow the perps found out she was a cop. She didn't even have a chance to pull her gun! Did you know her dad?"

A long time passed before Chris was able to reply. "She worked for us, she just made detective. Her name was Amy McBride." Chris covered his mouth with his hand and found it hard to go on; he was forced to move off. Alicia went to him.

"Dad are you OK?" Alicia had never seen her father so affected by a death.

"I've just seen one to many of these. Forty years too many. I guess I'm just getting old." Chris tried to smile and Alicia did as well.

"That's rubbish dad. You and mom will never be old." Chris smiled slightly, he knew he would never be able to get his daughter, or son for that matter, to except the fact that Chris and Rita were no longer young.

Alicia now had the figure and face her mother once possessed, and her brother was the lady's man her father had been. The important word being had. Chris only wanted to be "one lady's man", and for the past thirty years he had been, to a very special lady.

"There's a visit I have to make. Let us know what you find." Chris walked out through a swarm of officers and tech people.

The next morning's sunrise seemed to deny the tragedy of the night before. But two people were unable to be calmed by it.

Rita Lee Lorenzo looked up at her husband from her seat at the breakfast table. The stern and dazed expression she wore was not able to change the fact that she, at fifty-nine, was still a very beautiful woman.

"I can't believe it. I had so many hopes for her. She didn't deserve this Chris, she didn't."

"No one ever does Rita, no one ever does." Chris shook his head and sighed. "I'm just so tired Sam. Alicia and Daniel are dealing with the same crap that we dealt with forty years ago in Palm Beach."

Chris frowned, as he asked, "I'll never regret being a cop, but do you regret Alicia and Daniel becoming cops?" He paused and his eyes took on a far away look. "When I visited Amy's parents, and told them she was dead, all I could think about was what if that had been Alicia, or Daniel?"

"You don't know how many times I've thought the same thing. When Alicia was shot it was like going through what happened to you all over again. I don't know what I'd have done if she'd died, or Daniel was killed, or if you hadn't made it." Her voice trailed off. She than stated with conviction. "But, I do know this, we could not have stopped them! We would have lost them anyway." Chris nodded and kissed his wife gently on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fort Lauderdale Police Department**

 **Homicide Division**

 **9:35 AM**

Captain Michael Santana looked across his desk at his best homicide team; he was not happy.

"This case crosses about every line there is. Bank robbery, murder of a state cop, murder of a civilian and that's before we factor in your personal involvement Lorenzo."

Alicia looked blankly at her Captain, "my involvement?"

"Your parents were the dead officer's CO's. They'll want to handle this case themselves."

"Yes, sir, my parents will want to be kept apprised of developments. They are in charge of state Criminal Investigation Division for Broward, Dade, and Palm Beach counties, but they won't want any of their people to get involved, for obvious reasons."

"Fine, but you'll still be liaison officer between us and your parents, and also, the FBI is getting involved because of the bank robbery. I was just informed that a special team from their LA field office will be arriving soon to head up their investigation."

"That's all we need! Two FBI hot shots." Reynolds spat. Santana gave him a stern look and Alicia didn't comment.

"Well," Santana said dryly, "we don't have much choice. But I decided to team each of you up with one of the agents. That way we won't have any _misunderstandings_." Santana emphasized the last word. Reynolds rolled his eyes but said nothing.

The phone buzzed and Santana picked it up. "Yes? Oh good. Send them in." He hung up. "The FBI has arrived."

Everybody rose awaiting the federal agents. A man and a woman, both well dressed, approached the office. Alicia's smile froze on her lips as she recognized the male agent. The female agent introduced her partner and herself.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Melissa Cassidy and this is my partner Special Agent..."

"Daniel!" Alicia cut Agent Cassidy off.

"Hey Sis," Daniel extended his hand toward Captain Santana. "Special Agent Daniel Christopher Lorenzo at your service." Daniel flashed the Lorenzo grin. Santana sank to his seat wearily.

"Is the whole Lorenzo clan is involved in this?" Santana looked at Alicia, "do you have any other family members in law enforcement?" Alicia shook her head no.

Daniel frowned, "have I missed something?"

Alicia explained, "the officer who was killed worked for mom and dad." Her brother's expression sobered.

His partner broke in, "I'm sorry to break up the family reunion, but we have a lot of work to do. There's a cop killer out there."

"You're right," Alicia nodded, "what information do you have about the gang?"

Agent Cassidy fished out her notes, "We believe that this robbery was perpetrated by the same gang that robed five banks in LA County."

Reynolds was incredulous, "why the hell would they come all the way to Florida?"

"We don't know," Daniel said patiently, "but the MO's are the same. The Bureau want's to take these guys down once and for all. I just wish we could have nabbed them sooner."

Santana broke his silence. "I was going to pair you guy-girl, but in the light of..."

"No, sir, it's OK, I'll work with Daniel."

"Fine, then get out of here, you're not doing me any good sitting in those chairs."

"You take care of my partner," Daniel told Reynolds as they walked out. He simply nodded as he and Agent Cassidy moved to leave.

Daniel walked over to his sister, who regarded him with detachment. "Did you miss me sis?" Alicia's eyes narrowed. "What is it?" Daniel demanded.

"It would've been nice if you'd called and told us you were coming!" she hissed at her brother.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did and you've also made yourself pretty scarce recently!"

Daniel frowned at his sister. "It's not my fault I was sent to LA, but I'm glad to be back."

Alicia sighed and hugged her brother. "I'm glad you're back too little brother. Let's get to work."

"What's the first stop?" Daniel asked as they walked toward the car.

"I think Mom and Dad will want to see you."

 **Criminal Investigations Division, Broward County**

 **10:00 AM**

The mood at C.I.D. was dark, one of their own was dead. There was little of the banter typical of the Broward County office. Much of this atmosphere was due to Chris and Rita. They held the rank of district commander, but disliked using it. They had been in C.I.D. for almost thirty years.

After leaving the Palm Beach Police department they became private investigators, it was a job they enjoyed, but part of them missed being cops. However, they were not willing to go back to the life they had just left. A life of long hours and constant pressure to solve "hot homicides." Often finding themselves in trouble with Internal Affairs, manly because they were too good for their own good, and because they believed in a very archaic idea: Justice for All. In short, being controlled by outside influences.

Rita and Chris had thrown off the yoke of the inefficient criminal justice system they had for so long railed against. Yet, they still believed in the system, were even prepared to die in its service. They kept the faith. What they needed was a new vehicle for their special gifts-for their idealism.

It took them by surprise when their chance appeared, but appear it did. They had taken on a very difficult case involving the then Governor and other high ranking officials. They solved the case brilliantly and because of their success, the Governor asked them to join the C.I.D.'s Special Investigations Section.

At first they did not understand exactly what they were being asked to do. The governor explained it succinctly.

 _"What I am offering you is this. You will hold the rank of Lieutenant and be totally in charge of how you conduct yourselves and your cases. You both know how many cases go unsolved, and how many fall through the cracks. I'm hoping you'll be able to change that, or at least try to. We'll send you the cases we feel are in need of champions, and from those, you'll pick the cases you want to take on."_

Chris and Rita took up the challenge. They picked cases that touched them or seemed especially in need of closure. Their new cases lacked the glamor and high profile glitz of the "Silk Stalkings" cases they worked in Palm Beach, but it fit their new life much better. They also felt a deep sense of pride. They were helping people, real people. Not trying to clean up after the rich and famous who seemed forever in trouble of their own making.

Not that they did not have moments of excitement and danger. They occasionally solved hot homicides, and even went undercover when needed. It was just like old times. The nineteen years they spent in S.I.S were among the most challenging and most rewarding of their lives. Chris and Rita were very happy with the choices they made and with their life together.

But, as the years passed, it became clear that they were not getting any younger. So, at the age of fifty they took stock of their situation and decided to get off the street.

It was time to teach what they had learned in their thirty-two years in law enforcement to those you could make the most of it. They took teaching positions at the Fort Lauderdale Police Academy and others in the area. They did this for three years and enjoyed the work. They then took command of the C.I.D in Broward county, and after four years of command, their responsibilities were increased to cover Dade and Palm Beach counties. This day, more then any other, Chris and Rita felt the weight of their responsibilities, and the decisions they were forced to make because of them.

"Please Cap, let me help! She was my partner!" The young detective pleaded with Chris, who was not without sympathy, nor was Rita. They more then understood, but they had to be Captains now.

Rita touched the young detective's arm. "Mark, you're to close to this. We both understand what you're going through, but it's for the best. Just do as we say."

Detective Mark Lane was going to retort, but somehow was unable to find the words. He respected Chris and Rita to much to argue, and more importantly he knew that if he kept quiet, and followed orders, he might still get revenge. He rose in silence, but paused at the door as Chris called.

"Mark, I swear we'll get them, and when we do, you'll be there to make the bust. We have to focus on the case and work to find the truth. You have to find the strength to go on-we all do."

Captain Harry Lipshitz had spoken similar words to Chris when they thought Rita had been murdered. It still sounded hollow to Chris's ears, but what would be more meaningful in a situation like this? Chris was still not sure. Mark walked out silently.

The intercom rang and Rita moved to answer it. "Yes?" _Captains, your daughter is here to see you._

"Send her in," Rita said with obvious eagerness.

Alicia appeared at the door and spoke before her parents could greet her. "I have a surprise for you." Daniel stepped into the doorway.

"Daniel," his mother cried with surprise and delight. She moved to embrace him.

"Daniel, how long have you been back home?" Chris asked his son with a ecstatic, but puzzled look on his face. Rita disengaged herself enough to allow Chris to greet his son too.

"My partner and I just arrived today." Daniel sat down.

"What are you doing here?" his mother asked.

"We're here to assist F.L.P.D in catching the bank robbers and, well, I have some good news for you all. My partner Melissa and I have been assigned to the Miami field office."

Chris and Rita could not hold back their happiness at this wonderful news, but they also knew their family reunion had to wait until a more suitable moment.

"That's great!," Chris exclaimed. "Ah, so where is your partner? Melissa right?"

"Yeah, Melissa Cassidy. We've-what?" Daniel frowned at his parents. Chris and Rita's expression's had both changed markedly when they heard the full name of Daniel's partner. Chris grinned sheepishly and Rita wore a strangely indignant expression.

"What's the big deal what her name is?" Alicia demanded. "What is wrong with you two?"

Chris's mouth opened and closed indecisively, he was unsure how to explain. "Ah, well, we knew a woman by the same name before either of you were born; she was a friend of ours..." Chris felt Rita's eyes on him and he cringed at his choice of words. He smiled at his wife sheepishly. "Sam," he exclaimed. "I mean she did help a few times. I-I just..." Chris wasn't sure what to say, so he grinned at Rita.

She grinned back and playfully cocked her head to one side, as was her way. "Yes she did. You're right Sam. She was very-useful!"

Her manner seemed to signal something to Chris. Their eyes locked and for a long moment they were unaware of anything else. But suddenly, of one accord, they turned to face their kids. Their silent communion had somehow settled any issues between them, and they seemed satisfied-the kids-totally bewildered.

"So, when do we meet her?" Rita asked, as her children stared open mouthed at them.

Alicia and Daniel exchanged knowing glances. They knew they would never totally understand their parents, or learn the whole truth of their lives. One more chapter left unexplained it seemed.

Daniel recovered first. "Ah, you can meet her whenever you want. She's working with Alicia's partner now, in fact, we should be getting to work too."

"Before you go we have some information for you." Chris punched some keys on his computer, but nothing happened. "What the hell? I hate these things. Better than paper they say, my ass. Ah, here we go. It seems that your bank robbers like to diversify."

Alicia was curious and sat forward, "what do you mean?"

"There's been a rash of armed robberies around the country," Rita began, "and in every case the MO's are the same as the bank robberies. Only the targets change, sometimes it's a bank, sometimes a jewelry store, or something similar. It location is hit hard, and with military precision."

"I've heard about those cases, but the robberies are too widely scattered, and to close in time to be done by the same people." Daniel challenged his mother.

"You're right," Chris agreed, "they are done by different perps, but maybe they all work for a common master."

Alicia looked askew at her father. "What? A network of thieves all with military training? I'm sorry, but it doesn't sound kosher to me. Do you have any proof?"

Rita answered her daughters question. "Nothing concrete, what we have are suggestions, indications."

The idea that there was a group of ex-commandos running around the country seemed, on the surface, to be totally preposterous. However, both children knew that their parents were rarely wrong, or given to flights of fancy. Some pattern existed in the chaos of clues and perhaps this was it.

Chris gazed at both his children, but talked to his son. "It does fit your theory that they're from L.A., at least in a way. It just means that there's a half dozen groups just like them and the L.A. group never left L.A."

"How the hell did you know about our theory?" Chris simply smiled and Daniel dropped the subject. "What now?" he asked.

"You have to find somebody with an inside track on these guys. If they are jewel thieves too they'd need a good fence. It might be a place to start."

Alicia rose and Daniel asked, "where are we going?"

"To find a fence," the grin on her face made her look even more like her mother.

Rita tried not to show how concerned she really was. "Please be careful, and don't do anything without backup."

"Call if you need us, and don't take on more then you can handle." Chris felt very torn. He did not want to lose them, but Rita was right, they could not protect them from their destinies.

The kids simply nodded and left. Chris and Rita watched them until they vanished from sight. Rita turned to Chris and buried her head in his chest and he responded by holding her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Downtown Fort Lauderdale**

 **1:30 P.M.**

Alicia and Daniel spent several hours looking for the fence, but without much luck, and they wondered if he existed at all. Daniel called his partner, but she was doing little better. He told her about his parents theory and she was intrigued, although she did not have the same faith in Chris and Rita that Daniel had in his parents. However, she did trust her partner, and was willing to go along with him. It was clear they needed a game plan, and it was decided that Chris and Rita should be included in the meeting since they single handedly moved the case forward more than anyone else.

"Sis, you see that guy walking down fifth street?" Daniel pointed in the general direction.

"You mean the guy carrying the suitcase?"

"Yep, Johnny Riggs. I used to roust him when I walked a beat in Miami. He's a con man, more or less, a real scum bag, kind of an antisocial Cotton Dunn. If anybody has the info we need it'll be him."

"He sounds charming. How do you want to play it?"

Daniel grinned at this sister confidently. "Just let me off. We're old friends!"

Alicia seemed unconvinced, but went along with her brother. She stopped the car and Daniel got out. He made his way toward the con man. Alicia shook her head. "There's a better way to do this." Her musings were cut short as she heard Daniel yell out.

"Hey, Johnny, it's Lorenzo. You remember me? Don't run, don't you run! Little maggot!" Daniel took off after Riggs.

Alicia cursed as she hit her sirens and lights. She sped after her brother and quickly caught up with them. Alicia skillfully maneuvered her car to cut Riggs off. She jumped out, drawing her gun, and covering the startled Riggs.

"Freeze, police!," she yelled. "Drop the suitcase and interlace your fingers above your head. Do it now!" Riggs did so.

A very mad Daniel rushed up, grabbed Riggs, and cuffed him. "Why the hell did you run?"

The con man faked surprise as he said. "Officer Lorenzo! I hadn't realized it was you! If I had I would never have tried to flee." Daniel glared at him. "Oh, I forgot, it's Special Agent now, right?"

Alicia was much less flustered then her brother, in fact, she looked quite serene, as her mother would have. "In that case Mr. Riggs, can we look in your suitcase?"

Riggs had not paid much attention to the cop behind the gun, but he did now. His eyes were locked on Alicia, his mouth agape. Alicia was wearing a skirt, suit jacket, and high heels. The skirt was short but not to short. She was dressed as a young and attractive professional woman might dress. However, she was still ravishing.

Riggs bowed as he said. "John Riggs at your service ma'am, and allow me to say, how pleased I am to make your acquaintance. Miss...?"

"Sergeant Alicia Lorenzo, FLPD homicide."

"Lorenzo?" Riggs grinned at Daniel suggestively. Daniel grabbed Riggs and slammed him into the building.

"She's my sister you little bastard!" Alicia raised her voice.

"Agent Lorenzo! That's enough! We need Mr. Riggs to answer some questions." Daniel let go and stepped back. He also took off the cuffs.

"Now that's better. We need some information about the bank robbery that took place yesterday. A cop was killed. What do you know about it?"

Riggs looked sideways at Daniel as he rubbed his neck. "Nothing specific, just a lot of rumors. They're supposed to be real bad news and very mean. Close knit bunch."

"Do they have a fence?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"They might, but I've not heard any names. One thing I have heard is that they have inside information, stuff they shouldn't have. That's all I know."

Alicia took out some money. "Here you go Johnny. I'd like you to nose around and see what you can find out. If I like what I get, there will be more green in it. NOW get out of here, and when a cop tells you to stop, you stop."

"So what do you think?" Alicia asked.

"It's interesting." His phone rang. "Yeah, Lorenzo. Melissa? You're kidding! Yeah, we're on our way, see ya. We got big problems."

Melissa Cassidy had informed her partner that a National Guard armory in Dade County had been hit and hit hard. Several cases of the army's new assault rifles and submachine guns were stolen. Nobody had been killed, and there were no eye witness. Was it connected? Could it be the same group? And, if so, why hit the armory? Few easy answers presented themselves, and Daniel forced himself not to jump to conclusions, but it was a worry. On a lighter note Melissa was looking forward to meeting Rita and Chris, especially the former. Daniel replied that Rita looked forward to this as well, and with that, the conversation ended. Daniel informed his sister of the heist and she took the information in stride. Like her brother, she wondered what use the bandits would make of the guns. They pushed on hoping something positive would happen

 **C.I.D. Headquarters**

 **Broward County Division**

Chris and Rita paced their office like a pair of caged tigers. They could not take it anymore. This last incident was just too much! The moment they learned about it they ordered their people to drop whatever else they were doing and work the break in at the armory, but that action did not make them feel any better.

"Sam, I can't take it! We have to do something else. I can't stand siting on the bench," Chris said in exasperation.

"I know Chris, but we're in charge now, and somebody has to call the plays. We wear that hat now."

Chris smiled at Rita, "Hutch told us the same thing when we took down that illegal gambling ring back in Palm Beach. You remember Sammy?"

"Yeah, I remember, we asked him to join us and he replied that somebody had to be in charge." Rita smiled at the happy memories she had of Captain Ben Huchinson.

He'd picked Chris and Rita to be the "Silk Stalkings" detail. Even though they'd been very young, and a bit too cocky, he saw something special in them as individuals and as a team. A few years later he transferred to the Fort Lauderdale Police Department, and they worried they'd never get to work with him again, but they were wrong. When they moved down to Lauderdale, he was again there to keep his favorite team out of trouble, as a Captain in the Fort Lauderdale P.D.

"He told us not to get trapped in command, because once you do, you don't get to see much action, and you miss it. I guess we didn't listen."

"When have we ever listened to what we were told?" Chris put his arm around his wife and partner, grinning broadly. "I think we should go shake some trees and see what falls out. What do you say partner?"

Rita looked at him in wonderment. "But we can't we..." Rita stopped short and said with passion. "Yeah, Sam, let's do it. We've been sitting on our asses far too long. Let's do it one last time for Hutch and for Harry."

Rita rose and called into the busy squad room. "Julie, would you come in please."

At the summons a middle aged woman stepped into the room. Her name was Lieutenant Julie Kelly. Chris and Rita met her during the second major case they worked as PI's. She'd been a rookie police officer in Lauderdale PD then, and was in awe of Rita. She had admired Chris in "other" ways. It was because of Rita that she became a cop and she often assisted the couple in their cases. After a time, she transferred to C.I.D. and came to work for them. She was their Chief of Detectives now and a big help to them both.

"Captains?" She asked, waiting for orders.

"Julie, Chris and I are going to do some investigating on our own." Julie looked stunned.

"You?! I don't understand, but you're..." Julie stopped herself before it came out.

"We're what? To old? To sedentary? As long as we wear these badges and carry these guns we'll still work an investigation when needed." Chris said slightly indigently.

"Yes sir, ma'am. I'll keep the fort together while you're gone."

Chris and Rita drove to a specious estate owned by their long time informant and friend, Donnie "Dogs" DiBarto, the "crime boss" or rather "retired" one. Chris and Rita refused to believe Donnie was truly out of the business, or ever would be.

Donnie was a real character, he'd come from New York originally, but he'd been to kind hearted and non-violent to be a gangster up north, so he moved down to Palm Beach. And as Captain Harry Lipshitz (their last Captain and Alicia's godfather) had remarked after being reacquainted with his arch nemesis: _"you recreated yourself down here."_ It was true, he'd become the Don of Palm Beach.

Rita was the first to meet the new Donnie Dogs. She'd more or less charmed her way in to see him, while looking for information on a case. As Hutch remarked later, she did it by simply: _"batting her eyes and flashing her badge."_ Her first impression of him was that he was _"one taco short of a combination dinner"_ , but she'd been wrong. He was a teddy bear. In fact, if it hadn't been for Donnie, Chris and Rita would have been killed long ago. He'd kept his mouth shut after seeing them during several undercover jobs they worked. Chris didn't like Di'Barto and the feeling was mutual, but Donnie had not kept his mouth shut for Chris, it was for Rita, who he had a huge crush on. He and Chris did come to an understanding over time, especially when he learned how much Rita loved Chris. He told Rita that she couldn't have found a better man. Not news to Rita!

They were admitted into see Donnie. He was siting in a easy chair and stroking the head of a miniature Doberman named Duchie. The sixth in the line. A huge smile appeared on his face as he exclaimed. "Rita! Chris, so nice to see you." Rita kissed him on the cheek and Chris shook his hand.

"Donnie, how are you feeling? You look good." Rita sat down.

"Yeah, DiBarto, you keeping out of trouble?" Chris added.

"Yeah, Lorenzo, I'm trying too. You know me." Chris grinned at the older man.

"So, what brings you here?" Donnie asked.

"We need some information Donnie," Rita replied.

"About those mamalukes who killed that young cop, right?" Donnie interjected.

Chris and Rita nodded in unison. "Wait, let me call Cotton, he may have something to add."

"Cotton!" Chris and Rita uttered totally amazed.

Cotton Dunn was Chris's DiBarto. He was a con man: Jack of all trades, master of none he said of himself. Cotton was a walking encyclopedia-a genius, with a perfect memory, but he, like Donnie, had larceny in his heart. He had one get rich quick scheme after another, but he had information, and always came through in the end. At first Rita did not like or trust him, mostly because she felt he was wasting his potential on crime, but she did come around in time

An elderly Cotton walked in, and he exclaimed in his southern drawl. "Chris, Rita."

"How have you been doing buddy?" Chris asked his friend.

"Good. I'm working for Donnie. He needed some help. So why are you here?"

"We need some information big C." Chris replied.

"About the bank robbers right?"

Chris and Rita again exchanged startled looks.

"Don't look so surprised. Everybody knows that the dead officer worked for you."

"Well, do you know anything?" Rita asked Cotton.

Donnie spook first. "This crew is well connected. They're not hitting places randomly. They know, or are being told what to hit."

"So, they're working for someone." Rita bit her bottom lip in concentration.

"Do you have any idea who may be pulling their strings?" Rita hoped Donnie would have the answers they needed one last time.

"I'll find out for you Doll. These guys are bad for business. It's not like the old days. You tell your people to put these guys down with the first shot! Because they will kill you!"

Cotton was quiet but finally stated. "I've heard these guys have a taste for diamonds and the like. So, I have the name of a possible fence to check out."

"Cotton that's great! That's what we're looking for. Who is it?" Asked an excited Chris.

Cotton didn't look happy as he replied. "I need you to understand what you're getting into. This guy is not easy to get close to. Nobody even knows what he looks like. He's contacted and an auction is set up. You're told its location at the last moment. It lasts three hours, and then, that's it. If he, or his people, smell even a hint of a bust, the deal is off, and he goes underground until it's safe."

"Well, can you get us in to see him?" Rita asked.

"Maybe, but we'd only have one shot. If you miss, well then that's it, and you'll never get close again."

Chris and Rita looked at each other indecisively. They had to think on this. This was not the time for rash action. Like Cotton said: They might only get one shot.

"OK, thanks, C, but we're going to have to think about this. See what else you can come up with, and get back to us. And that goes for you too Donnie." Di'Barto nodded as did Cotton, but after so much time, they didn't need to be asked.

"Thank you." Rita smiled at her old friends. "Donnie, you and Cotton mean a great deal to us and whatever reputation we have is due in large part to your help and support. It's, it's just..."

Rita was forced to stop. She hadn't realized just how much help she and Chris had gotten from their friends: Donnie and Cotton, Harry and Fran Lipschitz, Hutch and Lieutenant Hudson, George Donoven, DA from Palm Beach and his wife Taylor a medical examiner also from Palm Beach; and all the other medical examiners, Dr. Lincoln, Nureko, Diane; their old clients Robert Christian and former President Michael Carlson. And so many others who through their hard work made Chris and Rita's amazing career possible.

Chris took over, "we owe you both so much and not just you. You should be proud. Because of you, and the information you've given us over the years, many good people found justice and a lot of bad guys were stopped. Sometimes you made us crazy, and sometimes you crossed the line, but in the end, you were as honorable as anybody we've known. Thank you again."

Cotton and Donnie were not sure how to reply, but they did not try to. They simply took a silent vow to come through one last time for the best and bravest cops they ever knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**F.L.P.D Headquarters**

 **5:30 P.M.**

Alicia and Daniel decided to head back to the precinct and brief Santana. He was impressed with what they found, but none off the information made him any happier. Melissa was there as well. Alicia and Reynolds had to meet the DA, on another case, so they went their separate ways.

Together again, Daniel brought his partner up to date, and she was intrigued by the possibilities. Melissa received some information herself. The Assistant Director for Investigations called her personally. The Director was very interested in Chris and Rita's theory. The information to support it was becoming more concrete. The Director was not at liberty to discuss the information at the moment, but Melissa and Daniel would get all the support they needed. Daniel looked at his watch. "Time to go," he said to his nervous partner.

As Daniel drove to his boyhood home he entertained his partner with tales about his parents. Melissa was fascinated by them.

"Why do your parents call each other Sam?" She asked at one point.

"You'll have to ask them. They've just always done it. I think it has become second nature to them."

"How did they meet?" Melissa had heard so many stories about Chris and Rita from Daniel, but she found it hard to believe it all. A perfect arrest record. Some of the best shots in the world. Amazing undercover work. And even more interesting to her was that they'd been best friends and partners for so many years. She tensed as Daniel drove up the driveway towards Chris and Rita's home.

The pair got out of the car and Melissa paused and gazed at the house that Rita and Chris raised their kids in and called home. The house had been a bit of a dream come true for them. They vowed that their kids would only know one home while they were young. Rita was never a "housewife" type of woman, but she loved this house, and truly enjoyed rearing her kids here, and having a safe oasis to escape the horrors of their profession.

It was designed by Robert Christian, the famous builder, he had been Chris and Rita's most important client and a good friend. The cases they worked for him had, on a number of occasions, almost cost them their lives, so in part payment for the selflessness, he made them more than comfortable. But the money meant little to them. What mattered was being able to bring their little girl and brand new baby boy to their dream house.

Daniel opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom!" He called.

Rita appeared at once. She smiled as she saw her son and the young woman standing next to him. "Hello, come in, come in." Rita led them inside and she studied Melissa more closely. Rita extended her hand, "you must be Melissa."

"It's a great honor to meet you Mrs. Lorenzo. Daniel has talked often about you and your husband. I've followed your career with interest. You have been an inspiration to so many women in law enforcement.

Rita grinned at this revelation. "Really?! Well, I've always tried to do my best. I like seeing more woman on the job. I was the youngest woman to get a gold shield in PBPD history, but a lot has changed since then. Dinner will be ready soon, make yourself at home."

"Mom, where's dad?" Daniel was puzzled by his fathers absence.

"Oh, he's working on his car." Rita grinned as she led Melissa to the living room.

"I'll go get him." Daniel went in search of his father.

"Ok, that sounds good." Rita smiled at Melissa and explained. "Chris loves to tinker with his car. I have to see to dinner. Like I said, just make yourself at home. I hope you're hungry. Excuse me please." Rita moved off toward the kitchen.

Melissa surveyed the living room and found it to be a very attractive room. Rita had very good taste, and her personality showed in the furnishings. She was impressed with Rita, but she wasn't exactly what she expected. She's heard many stories about the beautiful and brilliant Rita Lee Lorenzo, and yet there was something about Daniel's mother Melissa couldn't figure out. 'What was it?' She thought.

"Melissa I feel like I abandoned you here. Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"I'd love to, I enjoy cooking." Melissa followed Rita into the kitchen.

"You enjoy cooking?" Rita asked grinning slightly.

"Yes I do. I don't get much chance to do it though. Usually Daniel and I eat out."

"You know, I wasn't a great cook at your age. I tried though. It wasn't until my marriage that I got better, and I was thirty one then. But now, I enjoy it, even though it's just Chris and me. Alicia will come over sometimes, but it's not quite the same. Would you mind cutting up the carrots please?"

The two lady cops worked in silence until Melissa got up the nerve to ask Rita. "Mrs. Lorenzo, this question might sound dumb, but I expected you to be different somehow. Don't get me wrong, you're just so-so down to earth."

Rita smiled at the young woman. "You're not the first to wonder." Rita paused and collected her thoughts. She really liked Melissa and wanted to answer her question.

"Christopher was the only man who accepted me for what I am. He loved me as I was. Most men saw me as just a pretty face, but I carried a gun and a badge. At first they got off on it I think, I was a paradox, and I unnerved them, and not just them, most women too." Rita stopped and grabbed a photo album.

"Here, maybe this will help illustrate what I mean. The person standing before you is an old lady; you need to see me when I was young. This album was a gift to Chris and I; it's kind of a photo history of our career. Over the years people have taken photos of us, sometimes without our knowledge. Well, anyway, it might show what we were like then."

Melissa began to flip through the album. She saw Rita and Chris in their prime. Chris was every bit as handsome as he was said to have been, but she saw the same inner strength in his eyes that she often saw in Daniel's. Rita was there as well, and Melissa began to understand. She saw a photo of Rita standing in a gown looking magnificent, but it was not just a facade, no more then the shots which showed her toughness. She was able to be a very glamorous lady and a tough cop, and little had changed, she was still tough and beautiful.

"I think I understand what you mean. I also see the connection between you and your husband. It's something about the way you look at each other."

Rita seemed to blush a bit. She nodded. "Then you see more then we did. It took us a long to admit what we felt." Rita smoothly changed subjects. "So, tell me about you and Daniel."

* * *

"Hand me a screwdriver." Chris asked his son as he stood over the engine of his vintage 1957 Corvette. Daniel grabbed the screwdriver and handed it to his father.

"Dinner will be ready soon, mom sent me to find you." Daniel bent over the engine. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's running a bit rough. But I enjoy the challenge of trying to keep it running. It's a sixty-eight year old car, but it has-it has soul! How did you like L.A.?"

"I hated it, but the work was interesting. L.A. is like-it's like living in a dirty fish bowl. Image is very important there, and you're always on display, even feds. I don't know, I meet some good people and some bad ones. Melissa is from L.A."

"Sounds a lot like Palm Beach. I grew up there, for the most part, and yet, I still felt out of place, we both did. Most of the people who lived on the Island were fools and only cared about money and sex. Their lives didn't count for much." Chris got thoughtful, "it was sad really. But we played the game anyway. Not that we had much choice, we had a job to do, and not everybody was bad. We met some good people. I met your mom." Chris paused and asked casually. "Speaking of partners, how long have you been partnered with Melissa?" Daniel opened his mouth but nothing came out.

* * *

"What?" Melissa uttered in surprise. "I, well, ah, well-we're partners!"

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it. You seem to make a good team." Melissa started to blush. She did not like this line of questioning. Rita smiled as she looked at her.

"What! What are trying to imply?" Daniel seemed very uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to know about you and Melissa. I didn't imply anything. Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm going back inside." Daniel moved off. Chris striped off his protective overalls and followed.

"Daniel," Rita greeted her son as he appeared.

"Daniel!" Melissa startled and blushed.

Chris walked in and extended his hand to Melissa. "Hello, you must be Melissa, Chris Lorenzo nice to meet you." She blushed again at seeing Chris.

"Nice of you to join us Sam." Rita shook her head at her husband.

Chris kissed Rita's hand. "I can't stay away from you for long Sammy." Chris and Rita looked back at Daniel and Melissa-they looked miserable.

"It's time for dinner." Rita stated.

Daniel did not look very happy as he sat down. Rita was not about to let him destroy the meal, so she glared at him and he quickly got the message. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alicia and I might have a line on the fence. One of my old informants might have some information on him."

Chris and Rita were not ready to share their information, so Rita instead asked. "Can you trust this guy?"

"Nope, but he does what he's asked to, besides, I think he has a crush on Alicia."

"Well she must be thrilled." Rita smiled to herself knowingly.

"I found out something too," Melissa interjected. "I got a call from the Assistant Director. She told me that your theory about this gang being controlled by someone big, and being in more than one state, might be correct. At any rate, the Director is interested. She says the information to prove the theory is growing. But she didn't give me any yet, hopefully she will. I also think that the Dade county heist might just be a rehearsal for something bigger."

"What would make you say that?" Chris asked, intrigued to know how good she was.

Melissa did not feel nervous at the question. She was confidant in her abilities. "Why do it? We know they're already well armed. Why get more guns? They might sell them, but they really didn't take many, and they didn't take any ammo."

Daniel was surprised. "They didn't take any ammo at all?"

"No, that's what's so strange. What use is a gun without ammo?"

"Well, maybe, they didn't have time." Rita volunteered not believing it one bit.

"No, they did. The ammo was right next to the guns. I think there are two possible reasons for what they did. Number one, they went after something else, and the guns were just a blind, or number two, they're practicing for something bigger." Everybody stared at her.

Chris looked over at Rita. Their minds were working at a furious pace. What the hell is going on? They both knew Melissa was right. Why steal the guns and leave all the ammo?

"We have to put all of our information together." Rita looked at Daniel and Melissa. Everybody was going in the same direction now.

"Your mother and I have been doing some digging, and we may have a line on the power behind this gang, and also the twisted thieves auction where they sell their wares. I think your Director should start sharing information as well."

* * *

A great deal of police work involves waiting: waiting for suspects, waiting for the lab, waiting for court dates, etc. This fact was paramount on Alicia Lorenzo's mind as she sat in her car, watching the front door of a bar. They'd gotten a tip, hopefully a good one, that a possible associate of the gang might be hanging out at this bar. It seemed a long shot, these guys are supposed to be phantoms, and it was most likely a wild goose chase, but...

"I think we're wasting our time here." Reynolds stated to his partner.

"Maybe, but we need to be sure. Wait!." Alicia saw a man coming out of the bar. He looked like the guy they were after. Reynolds started the car and followed him as he drove away. The suspect stopped outside a house. There didn't seem to be anyone else around.

"What do you think? Should we get closer?" Alicia looked around. "I don't like this, we're in a bad location." The street was shaped in such a way as to leave little cover, and they were forced to get closer to the house then they would have liked.

"Yeah, I know, but we have to do something. I'm going to go around back and see what's up. Stay here just in case he comes out the front." Reynolds jumped out of the car and moved to the back of the house. Just then a shotgun went off.

Alicia jumped out of the car and called her partner on the radio. "John are you OK?"

"Yeah, there's three of them coming out the front!"

At that moment the shooters came out the front door. Alicia ordered them to stop. They opened up on her and she was pinned down. She called for backup, "Officers under fire! Officers under fire! At 5th and Maine. Request backup code three!"

Alicia's situation worsened as a car sped towards her. She was blinded by the lights and her instincts told her to get out of the way. Yet she knew doing so would make her an easy target for the shooters at the door. She dove over the hood just as the car disintegrated in a hail of bullets.

Reynolds came around the side of the house and fired at the shooters, he hit one, but took a round in the chest. Alicia saw him get hit, but could do nothing for him. The gunmen ran towards the getaway car. Alicia knew what was happening; she was going to be trapped between the car and the gunmen.

The only things that saved Alicia Lorenzo were her instincts, skill, and the darkness of the night. The gunmen ran in front of her, exposing themselves, and the getaway car moved past her to pick up the shooters. Alicia took full advantage of the situation. She fired and hit two of the shooters, but they managed to get into the car and drive away.

She grabbed a radio and ran to her partner. "Officer down! Officer down! At 5th and Maine! I need paramedics now! Suspect vehicle moving north down Maine. Black Ford Eclipse 2020 model year." She bent over Reynolds.

"John! Are you OK?" Reynolds was conscious, but in a great deal of pain. "It's OK, you're going to be OK. Just hang in there partner." She heard the sounds of the backup arriving.

 **The Lorenzo Home**

 **10:35 PM**

Chris and Rita were discussing with Daniel and Melissa how to proceed. Daniel was in favor of going to see the fence. However, Rita pointed out that even if they arrested the fence, it would not mean they would get the mastermind behind this gang. The conversation had been going on for several hours with little headway being made. It became clear that the time to strike back was not yet, and they needed to let the gang expose themselves a bit more. The discourse was interrupted by the phone. Chris rose to answer it.

"Lorenzo. What?!" Chris's grip tightened on the phone. "Is she OK? Right, we'll be right there." Chris put down the phone and turned back to face his family and Melissa.

Rita knew something was wrong, and some maternal instinct told her it was Alicia. "Is she..?" Rita asked in a low voice, trying desperately to keep her fear down.

"No, but she was involved in a shooting. She's not hit, but Reynolds was and it looks bad. We gotta get over there!" Everybody rose and moved quickly outside.

* * *

Captain Santana paced in front of his car. 'Everything's gone to hell!' He was mad. "Nobody shoots at my officers!"

The body of the shooting victim, yet to be identified, was wheeled out of the house and past Santana. He followed it with his eyes as it moved past him. Shaking his head sadly, he moved slowly towards the ambulance, which held one of his detectives.

Alicia was not hurt badly, just a few cuts and a bump on the head. Reynolds, however, was hurt badly. He sustained a gunshot wound to the chest, but he was still conscious, so his chances were good. He was taken away by helicopter, so Alicia was not able to go with him as she would have liked.

Santana approached her and asked softly, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about John. Did you call his wife?"

"Yes, I sent a unit to transport her to the hospital."

Chris and Rita pulled up in their car, followed by Daniel and Melissa. They got out and moved toward the ambulance. Rita controlled herself so as not to embarrass Alicia in front of her boss. Alicia saw them.

"Mom, dad, I'm OK. But John! It's bad!"

"What happened?" Chris asked, speaking more to Santana then Alicia, but she answered her father.

"We got a tip that an associate of the gang was at a bar. We waited for him outside and then tailed him here. He went inside and John decided to follow him and he went around the back. Just as I lost sight of him we heard a shotgun blast. Four gunmen came out the front toward me. I ordered them to stop, but they opened up on me. Then the getaway car came from that direction." She gestured. "They did a drive-by as you can see." She motioned toward her car.

"Where was John in all of this?" Rita asked.

"He came around the side of the house and ordered them to halt. He got one but they hit him. The car moved past me and the gunmen moved in front of me towards the car. I hit one, maybe more. I have to get to the hospital! I have to be with John!" Alicia got up but collapsed to the ground. Rita and Chris picked her up. She seemed very embarrassed by her weakness and the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Do you need to take her in the ambulance." Chris asked the paramedic.

"No, sir, she's fine. Just in shock, she just needs some rest."

"We'll pick this up tomorrow. Go to the hospital and I'll follow when I can. You both did a good job. This wasn't your fault." Santana walked into the house.

Rita guided Alicia towards their car. She sat in the back seat and Rita sat next to her. Alicia was trying not to, but as she looked at her mother her face contorted in pain, and a sob escaped from with in her. Rita hugged her and finally the dam burst. She wept in her mother's arms.

Rita tried to sooth her as she had done so many times in the past. "It's OK. Everything is going to be OK. Shhh-"

Chris sat in the front seat with his feet out the door, and Rita caught his eye. She had seen that expression so many times in the past. His face looked as if it had been carved out of stone and his blue eyes smoldered. She knew what he was thinking. "These guys' luck just ran out."

Alicia and her parents arrived at the hospital. Alicia walked up to the desk nurse and inquired after her partner. "I'm Sergeant Alicia Lorenzo, FLPD, my partner John Reynolds was taken here with a severe gunshot wound. How is he and can I see him?"

The nurse checked the computer, "He is still in surgery, but his family is in waiting room 202."

"Thank you." Alicia moved toward the elevator with Chris and Rita following. She was silent for a time as the elevator rose, but finally said to herself more then her parents. "I shouldn't have let him go alone. I should have gone with him. It's my fault."

Rita shook her head. "It's not your fault! You didn't do anything wrong, nor did John. Even if you were with him he still could have been shot, or you both might have been shot. We have to find these people and make them pay. They screwed up and we must make the most of their mistake."

"Listen to her Alicia. It's not your fault." Chris stated bluntly.

Alicia did not reply to her parents, and she still had doubts, but she was the daughter of Chris and Rita Lorenzo. That meant something to her-it meant a great deal. Inside her was the strength to go on and do her job. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ping of the elevator and the doors sliding open.

She walked out and quickly found the waiting room. Inside she saw John's wife Jenny and his two small kids, a boy 8 and a girl 5. Jenny looked up and saw Alicia approach. She rose from her seat unsteadily. Her eyes were swollen with tears, she looked haggard, bewildered.

She spoke before Alicia could say a word. "How? How did it happen?" Alicia looked at her and hesitated. Jenny did not seem to notice Alicia's silence, perhaps she didn't care. She simply wanted to vent her pain, a thousand pains accumulated over the last fifteen years. "I got the call at 1:30. God how I've dreaded that call. They said John had been shot and..." She broke down and began to get hysterical. "Why? Why? Why John?"

Alicia knew she had to get Jenny under control, "Jenny, come on, snap out of it. Not in front of the kids. John is going to be okay. You have to believe that! It will be okay."

Jenny looked up at Alicia and her mind cleared. She'd always been jealous of Alicia, of her beauty, her courage, her strength, and most importantly her relationship with John. But now, for some strange reason, she found solace in her words. She saw Chris and Rita and grew embarrassed. Alicia saw her unspoken question and answered it.

"Jenny, I would like you to meet my parents: Captain Christopher Lorenzo and Captain Rita Lorenzo. Mom, dad, this is John's wife, Jenny Reynolds."

"Please call me Rita, and I'm very sorry. We both are." Rita paused. "I understand what you are going though. I understand."

Jenny looked at Rita and knew she was telling the truth. Her beautiful eyes were tinged with the pain of a time long ago. A time when she was forced to wait and pray as well.

"Thank you." She went back to her tired and frightened children. She tried to comfort them. The doctor walked in looking tired but upbeat.

He looked at both Alicia and Jenny and said in an unsure voice, "Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Yes," Jenny said with a slight tremor in her voice.

The doctor walked over to her. "Your husband is out of danger. He survived the surgery well and should recover in a few weeks."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but not the children."

Jenny looked over at Alicia. "This woman is John's partner. Can she come with me please?" The doctor thought about it.

"I see know reason why not. Follow me please."

Jenny turned to Rita. "Captain-I mean Rita, would you watch my kids until I get back?"

"Of course. They'll be fine. Go and see John."

Jenny nodded and told her kids were she was going and that she would be back soon. She and Alicia followed the doctor out.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lorenzo home**

 **9:00 AM**

Rita stood in front of her mirror adjusting her dress uniform. Why was it, she wondered, that I only wear this thing at funerals. No answers came to her mind as she glanced toward Chris, also wearing his dress uniform.

"You about ready Sam?" Chris asked softly.

"Yeah, I really don't want to do this Chris, I don't." Chris nodded but said nothing.

In most funerals it is traditional for the hearse to lead the funeral procession, but in this case the procession was lead by a lone state police cruiser, its windows darkened. It moved down a cemetery road leading to the freshly dug grave. It did not stop, however, instead, it moved off alone, lights flashing, sirens silent. A version of the Air Forces' missing man formation.

In its wake came the hearse and several limousines, which carried the immediately family members. And behind them were many dozen police cruises. The bulk of the officers were from the state police or local counties, but there were also several cars from the northern part of the state and beyond Florida's state lines.

The procession came to a halt by the grave and a group of officers from the Broward county office of C.I.D. moved toward the hearse. Chris and Rita led the funeral party toward the grave. A bagpiper played in the background.

The officers, under the direction of Lieutenant Julie Kelly, carefully removed the flag draped coffin and walked slowly toward the grave. Once there, they laid the coffin in its place and moved off. A priest approached the grave and began the service for the dead. He finished and gestured toward Chris. At this, Chris, with Rita at his side, moved forward.

Several minutes passed before Chris spoke. "Detective Amy McBride was a commanders dream. She was competent, dedicated and brave. I remember what she told us her first day-'I want to make a difference. I want to help people. I know I can'- I believe she did make a difference. I know it! She was taken too soon, she had so much more to do, but I know she died as she wanted to. Doing her job! The bravery she showed must not be forgotten and will not. Every time a police officer goes on a call she will be there. Goodbye Amy McBride, we'll miss you. Attention!"

At once a hundred officers came to attention. The color guard moved toward the coffin ready to fold the flag. The drill team fired a six gun salute shattering the silence. The color guard began to fold the flag as the bugle played taps. The flag was handed to Rita who moved toward Amy's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. McBride, on behalf of a grateful community we present this flag. I'm very sorry. We will miss Amy and never forget her." She handed the flag to Amy's parents and moved back to where Chris, Alicia, Daniel and Melissa were standing. Her hand touched Chris's and he responded by taking her hand in his. The funeral came to an end. Everybody moved off in their own directions.

Chris and Rita moved slowly away toward their car, with Alicia, Daniel, and Melissa following. Chris paused by the car. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, then said.

"We're going to bring all our resources to bare on this. Cotton and Donnie Dogs say they'll have the answers we need in a day or two. In the mean time we're all going to poke around and see what we can find. But you have to be discreet about this. This case is going to require undercover work, and I don't want any of you to be marked as cops. We already have one dead cop and another in the hospital. I don't want anymore people hurt. We're going to take these guys down, not the other way around. We may have only one shot, so we have to make it count. It's only a matter of time before they mess up."

"Has the dead man been identified?" Daniel asked.

"Yes he has." Chris fell silent.

 **An office building**

 **Downtown Fort Lauderdale**

A man in his thirties moved down the long hallway that led to his commander's office. He paused at the secretary's desk. "I am expected." The male secretary nodded, but said nothing.

The man moved toward the large double oak doors. He walked in and paused, closing the door behind him. The room was dark, save for the light given off by a number of lighted paintings and other art work and a fireplace. A strange sight in such a hot climate, but the room was quite cold. However, the fire did little to cheer the room, in fact, it lent a shadowy, oppressive atmosphere to the whole space. The man moved toward a large desk at one end of the room. It seemed to be vacant, a large chair took up position behind it, which was turned away from any visitor for maximum effect.

"You wished to see me sir?"

"Yes," A disembodied voice replied. "I am not pleased Mr. Joshua. Yes, I am very displeased." The chair swiveled around silently to revel an elderly man. He was around seventy, well educated and with the remnants of a British accent. His head was balding and his skin was pale. His cloths were dark, subdued, yet elegant and expensive. His eyes, however, were his most striking feature. They seemed to be totally devoid of feeling or compassion.

"You handled this business with Marks in a very unsuitable way. I told you to deal with him in a manner that wouldn't cause complications. But did you do this? Did you take my advice? NO! YOU went out on your own and failed."

"But Marks is no longer a problem."

"But you've caused new problems! The idiots you picked for this job shot a police officer and got themselves shot as well. Now the police will want vengeance and when the police want vengeance they get it. It was bad enough that the girl was shot! NOW you shot another." The old man rumbled. Joshua's throat went dry.

"How would you like me to deal with the situation?"

"First no more civilians will be killed. It shows a lack of vision and foresight. It shows weakness. We are not in the business of killing, rather we are in the business of helping others kill. Do I make myself clear Mr. Joshua?"

"Yes sir, perfectly clear." The old man nodded but said no more.

 **C.I.D. Headquarters**

Chris and Rita sat at their desks. Seated in front of them were their children, Melissa Cassidy, and detective Mark Lane. Chris and Rita seemed tired and a bit down, but they had not given up and never would.

"Alicia," Rita called to her daughter. "I want you and Detective Lane to work together." Alicia and Mark both nodded.

"Cotton called and told us that he had some information on the fence, and also the mastermind behind these-these people!"

"Great, so we set up a meeting and nab all of them." Daniel said confidently.

Chris looked narrowly at his son. "I wish it was that easy. We can't do that yet, we can't be sure we'll get the whole gang. There's something about the way this gang operates. They don't act like most criminals."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" asked Melissa.

Rita answered, "they're just not following the typical pattern. Like you said, it's almost as if they're preparing for something bigger. Take for instance the guy who was killed. He wasn't a criminal, at least not in the typical way."

Mark looked blankly at Rita, "what does that mean?"

"It took forty-five years worth of favors to get what we have on him." Everybody looked at her expectedly. She touched some keys on her computer, and suddenly the lights in the room got low, and a wall lighted up. It was a large computer screen. It displayed the dossier of a Robert Marks. It included several surveillance photos of him, as well as other information. Rita pointed to the screen.

"His name is Robert Marks, at least we think so. He goes by several alias. He seems to be a mercenary, and is involved in arms smuggling. We know little else about him. His files are classified by every intelligence agency you can think if including the FBI. We don't know why he was here or why he was killed, but it does raise some interesting questions." Rita's gaze fell on her son and his partner. Daniel and Melissa looked nervous.

"I didn't know. We weren't told."

"I know, I'm not blaming you." Rita replied. "But this does go a bit beyond the preview of C.I.D., we need help." Daniel nodded and hoped his people were not playing both sides of the fence.

The phone buzzed and Chris picked it up. "Yes? Good, send him in." He hung up. "Cotton is here and want's to speak to us."

Everybody turned to face the door, and each in his or her own way were wondering what kind of information Cotton Dunn would have. The best case scenario would be that he had a line on the mastermind and a easy in to see him, but that was very unlikely. Cotton walked in.

Chris introduced Melissa and Mark to Cotton. Alicia and Daniel had known him since they were small, he was 'Uncle Cotton'. "Cotton, this is special agent Melissa Cassidy, she's Daniel's partner, and this is Detective Mark Lane, Mark works for us." Cotton shook their hands and sat down.

"So, Cotton, what do you have for us?" Rita asked.

"Well, I may be able to set up a deal between you and an employee of the fence. Before you can get an invitation to the larger auction, you must first prove to them that you are on the level, so to speak."

"Wait, Cotton, what kind of deal are we talking about here. What are they looking for?" Chris demanded sharply.

Cotton replied back with dignity. "I was getting to that. They're looking for art work and jewels. If everything goes OK then you'll be asked back to the larger auction. But right now, I have no information on that. Like I said, these guys are very careful." Cotton paused and waited.

"Cotton, what did Donnie find out about the leader of the gang?" Rita asked.

"Well he didn't find out any names, but he's sure that they are not involved with Donnie's people. How did he say it? Oh, yeah, 'these guys are not paisian, and might not even be criminals'."

"What do you mean not criminals?" Alicia interrupted.

"What Donnie meant was that they're not part of a typical organized crime family, either here or in Asia. He feels that they might be from Europe, but not Italy."

Daniel nodded, "Uncle Cotton, are you saying these guys are spooks?"

"That's what it looks like, but it's hard to say for sure. We can't be sure of anything yet, but that's all Donnie found out."

Rita looked over at Chris, he stared back, how should we be playing this? They both wondered. They felt the stares of the "youngsters" and knew they had to make a decision. Chris looked at Cotton.

"Thanks Cotton, I want you to set up a meeting, but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. Tell them we will have something to trade. No, better yet, ask them what they're looking for. Tell them we'll make the trade as soon as they can set up the auction."

Alicia asked her mother, "who will contact them?"

"We haven't decided yet. We have a lot of work to do first. We can't afford to mess it up. Right now, they're the dealer, and we're not getting a very good hand. We have to change the odds a bit." Rita smiled and fell silent, she picked up her cup of coffee and drank.

 **That night, at an industrial complex**

Three men made their way stealthily toward a large building. It was the research headquarters of ADI, a large defense contractor. ADI based their most advanced, and most sensitive research center in Fort Lauderdale. Florida was not a hotbed for high technology, and for that reason the center was built. They hoped to safeguard their work in a technological backwater. However, someone had learned of their presence, and more critically, learned what they were doing.

The men approached the building. They paused at an access cover. Two of them took up defensive positions, while the third worked on the security system, a very advanced one, but they had the key which would open that lock as well. He attached several wires to the security system. Using a handheld computer he punched in the code numbers: 1585853.148373. The security system was tricked into thinking that the access cover was secure when in fact it was not. The men entered the portal one at a time.

The leader studied a schematic map of the building. He had memorized his route of course, but he'd been taught not to take chances. Once you broke with protocol, then it was only a matter of time. He put the map away, satisfied for the moment, and began to lead his men downward into the bowels of the building.

They were in the air conditioning ducts. The air was musty, stale, and the low drone of the air conditioning units moaned in the background. Dead insects and rats were scattered on the floor of the ducts, but the men had been trained to ignore such things. They were trained to ignore many things if need be. At last they reached their destination.

The leader did not need to, but once again, took out the map. He satisfied himself of their location. They were three levels beneath the main basement in what was believed to be the most secure location in the building. The leader shined his light over to an access panel. It held the security system controls. This level required more then just a bypass number. The computer itself would have to be misdirected and misinformed. One of his men handed him a small computer whose one task was to fool the main computer. He hooked it up and began to run the program. It seemed to be working. A few more seconds and it took control of the main computer. It was now safe to enter the secure floor. The leader opened the hatch which lead into a corridor. He dropped down followed by his men. Again, his two men took up positions ahead and behind him. They made their way slowly toward their target. They came to the door which led into a lab. The leader punched in the code and the door opened. He walked into the lab and over toward a vault, while his men began to remove computer disks. The leader opened the vault, he took several pieces of hardware, small black boxes, but their small size in no way hindered their effectiveness or their danger. He closed the vault, and moved back into the lab where his men were awaiting him. He checked his watch, two hours, they needed to leave now. The computer could not be fooled for long. The interlopers retraced their steps, doing everything in reverse.

At last outdoors they moved rapidly to their waiting car. The driver moved off. The leader called on his mobile phone, "Mission accomplished sir. Yes, it went just as you planned." The brake in would be discovered, but by then, it would not matter.

Dr. Vanessa Cortez was working late in her lab located only a few yards away from were the break in took place. She worked at Alpha Innovations, a think tank for advanced computer research. Cortez was a graduate of MIT and CAL-TECH, her speciality was computer networks and mainframe systems. She had worked on several highly classified projects, including Defense Department computers, C.I.A, FBI, and other highly sensitive computer systems. She loved the challenge of it, but this last project. "Dr. Worth, you said it would be OK. What the hell are you doing?"

Vanessa Cortez found it hard to believe that her mentor and boss, Dr. Kenneth Worth, the Nobel Prize winner, could possible be involved in something like this. Unfortunately Vanessa was not sure what exactly this was. Dr. Worth had been acting strange of late. He had bought a new car, and had gone on an expensive vacation. He had never cared about such things before. He even began hitting on Vanessa, who was not only brilliant, but beautiful as well. He never seemed interested in her that way before and she made the mistake of returning his interest. In the end she'd gotten more than she bargained for.

One night she over heard a conversation she was not supposed to hear. Dr. Worth was talking earnestly and in low tones. Vanessa was not sure with who, but she got the gist of the conversation. Dr. Worth seemed to be making a deal to sell secrets! She acted as if nothing untold had happened when he returned to the bedroom, but she was scared.

She started to dig, trying to find proof of his guilt, or proof that she had made a mistake. But she did find something, and since that time Dr. Worth had been very guarded around her. It was as if he suspected, but could not prove it. Her mail had been opened, and she found signs of tampering with her files. She knew she was in great danger. "Vanessa!" She jumped, it was Worth.

"What are you doing here so late? I admire your dedication, but you're no good to me dead tired." Something in his manner made the fear rise in her again. She knew she had to get away, find help.

She replied in what she hoped was a calm voice. "I know, I was just finishing up. I'm going home now."

"Would you like a ride?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'll be fine." She got up and began to walk out. Worth let her go, but she sensed him following her. She quickened her pace and made it to her car. She got in and drove away. 'I'm safe', she thought. But she was mistaken, she had not noticed the car moving up behind her.

The car's lights suddenly switched on. It moved rapidly toward her and rammed her car, she screamed. She tried to keep control, but her pursuers were determined to kill her. Only luck saved Vanessa Cortez that night, and by some quark of fate, her lucky charm was one Daniel Lorenzo.

Daniel had been on his way back to his parents house, they had suggested, or demanded really, that he and Melissa come and stay with them. He went to the hotel to get their bags, but he got side tracked. He was driving around and trying to work this case out. Daniel noticed the cars ahead. It looked like one was trying to run the other off the road, and was doing a good job of it. Daniel didn't have any sirens or lights in his car, it was a rental. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something. He sped towards the cars and they passed him. He J-turned and went in pursuit. He got close to the car he deemed to be the rammer and rammed them. The assassins in the car were not prepared for this. The hit was becoming sloppy and they had to get away.

The assassins moved away from Daniel. They turned around and moved off the way they had come. Daniel stopped and bounded out of his car, drawing his Sig Suer pistol, he attempted to fire, but realized it was not possible. Daniel noticed that the other car had rolled off the road. He ran toward it and tried to open the car door. He managed to do this and saw the occupant, a young woman. He reached for her.

"Please don't kill me! I won't say anything! I promise!" Vanessa began to sob.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Daniel Lorenzo, I'm an F.B.I agent," he said showing his badge and ID. "You're safe now. I won't let anybody hurt you. What happened?"

Vanessa was not able to respond, and Daniel knew she was in shock. He led her to his car, his gun still in his hand, and sat her down. She did not seem hurt, but he couldn't be sure. "Look I'm going to call for some help. You need to be seen by a doctor."

Vanessa came violently to life, "NO! Please don't, they'll find me."

"Who, who will find you? You have to talk to me, or I won't be able to help."

Vanessa looked at the man before her. His calmness was beginning to calm her. She sensed she could trust him, she had to trust him.

"My name is Dr. Vanessa Cortez. I'm a computer scientist at Alpha Innovations."

"Yeah, I've heard of you. You did some work for us." She nodded.

"I think my boss might be selling secrets. I don't know to who, or even what. Everything we do is classified. It could be anything."

"Your boss? What's his name?" Daniel was very concerned. This could be a breach of national security. He had to find out everything he could. He waited to hear more.

"Dr. Kenneth Worth." Vanessa fell silent.

"OK, I'm going to get us some help..."

"NO, you promised!" Vanessa backed off.

"I'm going to call my parents. They're Captains in the state police. You can trust them." Daniel got out his phone. He called his parents, but didn't want to talk over the phone so he was brief. Chris and Rita told him to abandon the car there. They would take care of it. Daniel hung up.

"Ok, we're getting out of here. Do you have anything in the car you need?" Vanessa said she did not. Daniel started his car and drove her to his parents house. He was suspicious of another attack and drove with caution.

Rita, Chris, and Melissa awaited Daniel and the woman he saved. Chris and Rita took them into their home office. They asked Vanessa to retell her story, and she did, trying not to leave anything out. Daniel added comments here and there and tried to support Vanessa. Chris and Rita listened in silence. At last the story came to an end, Rita broke their silence.

"Thank you Vanessa. You're a very brave young woman. I'm glad Daniel was there to help you. I'd like you to be our guest. No, no, no buts. You'll be safe here." Rita looked at the clock. "It's late, why don't you all go to sleep. Daniel," Rita called to her son, "take Vanessa to the guest room, please."

Daniel hesitated, he wanted to hear what his parents thought. But Chris and Rita were not ready to talk about it, at least not before they talked to each other.

"Daniel, do as your mother says. We'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night. And Vanessa, don't worry, we'll protect you." Chris smiled and Vanessa smiled back. She did feel safe. The trio withdrew and Chris and Rita were left alone.

"What do you think Sam? Do you think it's connected?" Chris asked his wife.

Rita shook her head, "I don't know. Let's walk though it. What are we dealing with now?"

Chris exhaled, "well, we have a bank robbery, two murders. One of the victims was a cop, and a second was an associate of the people we believe killed Amy, and robbed the bank. A rash of robberies which seem chronologically and geographically to be unconnected, but have similar MOs. A break in at a government armory, which seems to have been a waste of time. And now a woman who believes her boss might be committing treason. A very careful fence, and bad guys who might be spooks. That seems to cover it." Chris paused in thought. "For now let's put Venessa's situation aside."

"OK, what do we have left? Let's also say that those other break ins were ordered by the same person who ordered the one here."

"Right, but why do it? According to Donnie, they're not criminals, at least not traditional ones. They're most likely spooks of one kind or another." Chris suddenly thought of something.

"How long did it take for the first units to arrive at the bank robbery?" Rita's eyes opened wide. She had the same thought.

"It took an hour. The silent alarm system didn't work, and neither did the phones. The perps took all the cell phones except one, which was hidden. Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"I don't know. What about those other robberies? How long did it take in those cases?" Rita checked.

"A long time, anywhere from a few hours to a day. It's almost as if the perps were able to bypass and disable the security systems. But how?"

"The same thing happened at the armory. What did Vanessa say she did at that think tank?" Chris asked.

"She worked on computer programs for government mainframes and banks. Oh, God, her boss is selling information on how to bypass security computers!"

"Hell, Sam, they'd be able to get into anything. Nothing would be safe. God knows what else Worth could have sold. They could take over whole networks, ours, the Feds. They could hold the country, the world, for ransom. Daniel is going to have to bring more of his people in on this. We need help, we've never dealt with something like this. At the same time, a scumbag is a scumbag. It's starting to come together." Chris and Rita looked at each other. They'd never worked on an espionage case before, well once, but he had been an assassin. However, it didn't much matter, they still had jobs to do. Chris and Rita spent the night talking and planing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next morning, The** **Lorenzo home**

After listening to his parents theories Daniel got on the phone to the Miami field office. "It's Lorenzo, let me speak to the SAC (Special Agent in Charge). What do you mean he's not in? I have a possible internal security breach here. He might be selling—yes I have a witness, no she doesn't have other evidence. Someone tried to kill her, I was there, what more do you want? Let me speak to someone in counterintelligence. What do you mean I have to call headquarters? I'm in contact with the AD! Fine, OK, fine, call headquarters." Daniel slammed the phone down.

"They need to contact headquarters." Daniel looked at Vanessa, "your boss has a lot of friends in high places. They need proof and right now they don't have enough. They'd never get a search warrant. To many people have to play cover my butt. It'll take sometime."

"Wonderful company you work for little brother."

"What the hell does that mean? Can FLPD do any better?"

Alicia was going to retort, but Rita cut her off. "That's enough! We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves. We have to make plans and try to stop these guys." Rita paused and looked at Chris.

"We've decided that Daniel and Melissa will go to the test auction, once we get the OK from your boss. Alicia and Mark you'll be backup."

"Who will meet with the leader of the gang?" Mark wanted to know.

"We will." Chris exclaimed. Everybody stared at them.

Careful plans were made. Daniel and Melissa created very good cover stories, under the supervision of Chris and Rita. It was decided that Daniel would go in as their son, and Melissa would pose as his wife. It would be impossible to convince the fence that Daniel and his parents were not related, so it was easier to go with it. Melissa could have gone undercover with Mark, but Chris and Rita were still worried he would do something rash, and Melissa didn't like the idea of going undercover without her partner. Now all that was needed was the okay from Daniel and Melissa's boss. This came too, but the messenger was totally unexpected.

Chris, Rita, Julie and the young people were in their office, putting the final touches on the sting, when Chris and Rita's secretary walked in. "Captains, sorry to bother you, but the Assistant Director of the FBI is waiting outside. She want's to see you." Chris and Rita were startled.

"Show her in," Rita said. Daniel and Melissa tensed as they awaited their boss. The secretary led an attractive woman, around the same age as Chris and Rita, and several younger agents toward the office. Chris and Rita gasped as they recognized the woman. Daniel was going to make the introductions, but was cut off by his parents as they exclaimed together. "Shelby Kellman!" Assistant Director Kellman smiled back.

"Chris, Rita, it's been a long time."

Chris was not sure what to say. He and Rita had not seen Shelby since they worked a case together back in Palm Beach. More than thirty years ago. They heard about her rise in the FBI, but didn't know she was the AD for investigation.

Rita was even more startled. Chris and Shelby were involved for a time, but she always liked Shelby and hadn't been jealous. She was not jealous now; she had no reason to be jealous. Still, things had changed. Chris was her's now, and Shelby had been the only other woman who might have gotten Chris's heart. She looked at Chris, he seemed pleased to see Shelby, but as he glanced at Rita, she could tell he was long over Shelby. And more importantly, she saw a ring on Shelby's finger too. She greeted Shelby.

"Yes, it has been a long time. I'm just sorry we couldn't have been reunited under better conditions."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "we really have our work cut out for us Shelby, and we're not dealing with white slavers this time either. This is a whole new kind of scumbag. But we think we have a way to take them down."

Shelby smiled, she knew that Chris and Rita would have the answers. They were the best team she'd ever seen, and she'd seen a lot. Chris and Rita began to outline their plans and what kind of evidence they had. Shelby listened, but said little. She approved the idea of using Daniel and Melissa. But balked at the idea of Chris and Rita going undercover.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to go undercover. You haven't done it in a long time and somebody might recognize you. You've made a lot of enemies down here. What will you gain by it?"

"Because we have experience, and hopefully we'll be able to meet the leader of the gang as equals, not as underlings. Plus, there's nobody else to do it and it will take more than two people to take these guys down. We've thought about it, a lot."

Shelby looked at Chris and Rita. They did not lack bravery, and maybe they were right. She was still concerned, but knew she could not stop them.

"Dr. Cortez?" Vanessa turned nervously toward Shelby. "Are willing to testify against Dr. Worth, and what exactly you have found out about him?"

Vanessa looked scared and unsure. Daniel went to her. "You don't have to be scared. I said I would protect you. They can't hurt you now, but we need your help. You don't owe Worth a thing. What do you think Worth is selling?"

Vanessa collected herself and explained. "Dr. Worth had an idea for a new networking system. It was brilliant, but he couldn't get funding. When you say Dr. Worth has many friends you're correct, but they are friends more out of need than out of respect. Dr. Worth made friends as fast as he made enemies, and at this moment, he has more enemies than friends. He brings in a lot of money, but wants more control over his creations; he wants to have final say over who gets what, and how much it will cost. He expected to be made head of Research and Development, but was passed over, and I think he's gotten bitter as a result. I don't know who he sold the information to, but I will help you."

Rita smiled at Venessa. "Thank you. But we have to bring them to justice first."

Melissa was concerned about something, and she felt complied to bring it up."What if the leader of the gang doesn't show up? What if he sends an underling instead?"

Chris answered Melissa's question. "I guess we'd go to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Alicia looked inquiringly at her parents.

"We don't know, let's hope plan A works." Rita answered.

* * *

 **Office Building Downtown Fort Lauderdale**

"I just received a call from our friend, Professor, the auction is on. He also reported that two new people have asked to be included. A Mr. and Mrs. Lauton, their son and daughter-in-law."

Professor Reed looked thoughtful. "I've heard of them, never met them though. Well, I don't see what harm it will cause. They're supposed to be good customers. Perhaps, this auction will be profitable in more ways then one. How did the business with the girl go?"

"It-it didn't go well. Someone intervened and she-she got away. The men acted as per your orders."

"Yes, well, make sure you take care of that team." Reed swung his chair around. The message was clear. If anything else went wrong, Joshua would be taken care of too.

* * *

"So, are you and Vanessa going to consummate your new relationship? I saw the way you looked at her." Melissa grinned playfully at her partner. She was going to enjoy this.

"What are you babbling about? She's a witness in an investigation I'm involved in. I don't get involved with people I meet on the job. It's my one concession to professional ethics."

"What, what about the stripper in that club on Sunset? If I remember correctly, and I do, she did some private dancing. What was her name? Ah yes, Candy!"

"Nope, our relationship was strictly professional."

"Whose profession? Her's or your's?"

Daniel looked at his partner. He stood up abruptly. "You're jealous!" He laughed.

"I am not! Why should I be jealous? I'm sorry I brought it up. We have to get going. Let's see your parents before we go." Daniel nodded somberly, they walked over to Chris and Rita's office.

"Sammy, you OK?" Chris asked his wife. Rita became very quiet after the meeting came to an end.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. I guess I'm just worried about Daniel. Being at Amy's funeral brought back so many bad memories. The nightmares I had after you got shot, being at your funeral, holding that flag, being alone"

"You're not alone Rita. You'll never be alone. And Daniel can take care of himself. I know it's hard for you, you're his mother, but it's not easy for me either. Daniel will do what he has to. We just need to make sure we do as well." Chris shook his head.

"You're worried about going undercover, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm not proud of it." Chris paused in thought. "Shelby was right. It's been a long time. It will be fun though. Doing it one last time." Chris laughed and moved closer to his wife. He gazed at her. She hadn't changed much, she was still so beautiful. He'd stared at her intently the first day they met. He could not believe his eyes when he saw her, she was amazing. Rita had him figured out in the first thirty seconds. How any woman could be so tough, yet be so feminine and sexy. He hadn't been able to look away then, and he had not looked away these past forty years.

Rita smiled, enjoying the way Chris looked at her, she never got tired of this, never got tired of him. He was the most attractive man she'd ever known, but it went way beyond that. She knew Chris would be her's from the first moment she met him. He'd taken her breath away. No man ever looked at her the way he did. There was never anything other then admiration and respect behind his looks. He didn't want anything from her. The greatest lover she'd ever known and her best friend as well, her partner. "Yes it will be Christopher, but we'll find away to pull it off. We always have."

Daniel and Melissa walked in. "Mom, dad, we're ready to go. Is there anything you need to tell us?" Chris and Rita looked at them.

"Just be careful. And remember, we'll be there if it goes bad." Rita decided to remain silent. Daniel and Melissa simply nodded and left.

Daniel and Melissa were not wearing a "wire". Even though the technology was much more advanced than it was in Chris and Rita's time. The technology to find them became much better too, and Daniel felt it was just too risky. However, they did have a way to call for help. Daniel and Melissa carried radio transmitters, which they would activate if they got into trouble. The meeting was set to take place at 6:00 PM at an abandoned factory. They'd received a call giving them directions, and what to bring: several pieces of jewelry. Daniel stopped the car a little bit away, and surveyed the landscape. There were five other cars in the parking lot, and he drove toward them. It was time to dance with the devil.

They got out and walked hand in hand toward the doorway. A dozen men and women were standing around several tables. Two men walked toward them, one carried a scanner, and the other a portable computer, the later said. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Layton. Correct?"

"Yes, I'm Michael and this is my wife Trish. I'm acting for my parents, who hope to do business with your boss." The man nodded.

"So I hear. My name is Jim White. I'll be running this affair." The man smiled with forced kindness. He was the type of person who would kill you as soon as look at you. He went on, "I understand you have brought some items with you. Ones who's price has already been decided."

Daniel nodded and proceeded to open an attache case that he carried in his left hand. Within it were many valuable diamond and ruby necklaces and bracelets. Daniel was not totally sure how his parents managed to obtain such exquisite pieces. He was willing to be kept in the dark, but both he, and Melissa, were puzzled by AD Kellman's reaction to their ability to procure such treasures. She laughed to herself, and asked Chris whether or not he'd been practicing his burglary skills of late, or if Cotton Dunn was casing mansions again. Chris smirked and asked if she wanted to appraise the jewels. Shelby declined the offer.

White examined the jewels, and was more then satisfied with them. He gestured toward the tables. "Please follow me."

Daniel and Melissa took their places and the auction got underway. They were amazed at the objects being bought and sold. Paintings, sculpture, jewels, computer equipment, and several weapons display pieces. It was the guns they were after, unless they were offered something to do with computers or computer systems. Daniel and Melissa were sure the weapons were from the national guard armory. They were also intrigued by several black boxes, which were set apart from the rest of the stock. White got underway, he started with the jewels, than moved to the paintings and sculpture, business was steady. Melissa wished they could have busted them right there and then, but they had to be patient. At last he got to the guns. Daniel had not bided as yet, but he would have to now. He did not waste his time with the guns, instead, he went for the larger and more advanced missiles and explosives. He and Melissa were using the credit from the jewels. Daniel got into a bidding war with another buyer, Daniel won at last, and decided to wait until the computer products were presented.

This finally happened and White described them. "We have only ten lots left, lots fifty through sixty. Lots fifty through fifty-eight are various protective and counter listening device programs and equipment. Lot fifty-nine, however, is a special preview of what you can expect at our main auction, presented by Professor Reed. It is a computer program which will allow you to safely bypass a bank's computer system security. But it is much more then a hacking system. It will make the computer believe that all is well, allowing you to control accounts, to your best advantage." Daniel and Melissa exchanged looks. Perhaps, at last they had the name of the man they were after-Professor Reed.

White started the bidding at a million dollars. And quickly ascended to five million. Once again Daniel was locked in a bidding war, but this time his reserve's were not as large. Melissa looked at him, her eyes said. 'You have to get it.'

Daniel gave a final offer of ten million. The other bidder had not been as careful with his finances and was not able to keep up with Daniel. Daniel won and the auction came to an end.

White came over to Daniel and Melissa. "Congregations on your success, and it's my pleasure to inform you that your parents have been approved to take part in the main auction. We will let you know when it will take place. Have a pleasant night."

Daniel and Melissa nodded and left. Daniel was concerned that the car might have been tampered with, and listening devices added, so he and Melissa stayed in their cover until they got to the safe house, a local hotel. Their car was taken from them by technicians posing as valet people. The car would be checked and secured. Daniel and Melissa made their way to their room. Waiting for them were Chris, Rita, and Shelby. Alicia and Mark had been acting as backup along with a FBI tactical team. They would get to talk later.

"So, how did it go?" Chris asked.

"Very well, it was amazing, they had jewels, artwork, guns, and computer products." Their elders tensed.

"Did it have anything to do with the secrets Dr. Worth sold?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It was described as a taste of what awaits us at the larger auction."

"Did you get it." Rita asked tensely.

"We got it," Daniel smiled proudly at his mother "and we also got the name of the person behind all of this. A professor Reed."

Rita and Chris glanced at each other and Shelby frowned. "Do you know him?" Daniel asked.

Chris shook his head, "I'm not sure. I do remember an art and antiques dealer, from England, who was arrested for fraud and embezzlement several years ago, I think his name was Reed. Do you know more about him Shelby?"

"Yes, Reed disappeared about twenty years ago, and never resurfaced. The rumor was he became an arms dealer, an intelligence photo was taken of a suspected arms dealer a few years back, and it matched with the description of Reed. Perhaps the rumors were true after all."

"Well, professor Reed is going to get more then he bargained for. This time he's not going to escape so easily." Chris stated bluntly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Office Building**

 **Downtown Fort Lauderdale**

 **12:00 AM**

"I'm pleased that the auction went so well. We seem to have turned a healthy profit." Professor Reed stated to his colleague.

"Yes, it seems so. Hopefully the main auction will go as well. I am concerned about Worth. Since his assistant vanished he's been more trouble then he is worth, no pun intended. Security seems to be slipping."

Reed rounded on him, "What are you suggesting? Security is fine, it's your auction! YOU are responsible for security, not me."

"Yes, and the auction is secure. But it was not I who murdered that young police woman. That was a rash and stupid action, and then Marks, his death was even more pointless. What kind of fools do you have working for you? I thought you only hired professionals? You are responsible for operations, not me."

Reed tried to hold back his temper. "You are correct. The men involved have been dealt with and will no longer be a hindrance. And as for Dr. Cortez, it's only a matter of time before we find her."

"I still feel that Worth has outlived his usefulness. He has given us enough information to last several years. It will only be a matter of time before he is caught. He's spending his money as fast as he is making it. If the FBI doesn't already have him under surveillance then they soon will. And then he will take us down with him. First Worth, then the girl."

"I agree, I will put my best man on it." Reed stared into the blazing fire before him.

 **Alpha Labs**

 **2:25 AM**

Dr. Kenneth Worth was more annoyed than scared. "Damn the man. How dare he refuse to take my call! Professor Reed, indeed, a fool!"

Worth failed to realize just how much danger he was in. He'd asked Reed for more money, a great deal more. He believed that Reed needed him, and was convinced that he would get what he asked for. Reed refused and made a veiled threat. Worth became belligerent and assured Reed that he would go to the FBI. He said he'd taped each and every conversation he had with Reed, it was a lie. No tapes existed, and in fact, Worth had no leverage at all. He failed to realize how this one rash action sealed his fate. Reed bargained with nobody. Worth was in far too deep, and now his corruption would catch up with him.

Worth left his office and made his way toward his car. He nodded to the security guard who wished him a good night. He drove home. He arrived at his house and made his way inside. Walking into his library he made himself a brandy. He spied the brown liquid, savoring its taste. It was a very good bottle, thirty years old, and cost a great deal. His eyes came to rest on his Nobel Prize. He had won it several years ago for his work in computer science. He rose and walked toward the metal. He picked it up and studied it. Watching the light glisten off it. "Those fools at Alpha don't realize what I'm doing." He paced as if he was lecturing a group of graduate students. He talked aloud.

"Can't you see," he talked at a picture of himself and several of Alpha's leadership.

"It's me! I have seen the future, I create the future. You idiots! What have you done? What have you won? Nothing! I will be remembered long after you're dead. I will be the Einstein of the computer science world. I alone will be remembered. You betrayed me, just as Vanessa betrayed me, and REED! All of you, but I will get my revenge. I will kill you all. I will get you all. I am Dr. Kenneth Worth, winner of the Nobel Prize..."

"Dr. Worth?" Worth turned, his face registered irritation rather than fear, as two bullets pierced his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. His Nobel Prize hitting the floor next to him with a clatter. Joshua moved toward the still body. He checked for vital signs but found none as he suspected. He picked up the two spent cartridge and pocketed them. The body would be left. The gun could not be traced and would soon be destroyed. Joshua left the way he came. Worth's security system registered all secure, as far as it was concerned nothing untold had happened. It had been fooled by its owner's own creation.

 **The Lorenzo Home**

 **9:37 AM**

Only Rita, Chris, and Vanessa were eating breakfast. Daniel and Melissa were still sleeping. Rita had invited Alicia and Mark too and they were due anytime. Rita heard the door open, Alicia and Mark walked in. "Dad, Mom, good morning."

"Good morning. Good morning Mark." Rita greeted.

"Ma'am, sir, good morning." They sat at the table and helped themselves to some food.

Chris sipped his coffee, "Daniel and Melissa are still sleeping. They found out the name of mastermind last night.

Mark froze, and Rita observed his reactions. Chris went on, "His name is Professor Reed. He is an arms dealer, which makes sense I guess. He is selling information which could be used as weapons. It would be possible to break into any building, any computer network, without getting caught. He is going to make them available at the main auction. That's where we are going to take him down." Alicia was concerned by something, she felt compelled to ask.

"What do we have on him? What can we arrest him on? Granted he's pedaling in stolen goods, but he also is responsible for several murders and attempted murders. I just want to be sure he'll go down for what he's done."

"Oh, he will, he will. We're going to get him on espionage, stealing government secrets, illegal weapons sales, and hopefully some of his people will turn state's evidence and testify against him." Rita stated.

"And this time we're going to wear a wire. I figure we're going to arrest at least fifty people in this, maybe more. One problem, we're not sure where his headquarters is and we need to find it. We have Lt. Kelly, and Shelby's people working on it. They're slowly making progress, but it's going to be hard. There are few photos of Reed and he's being very careful." Chris stopped as he noticed Melissa walk in.

"Oh, good morning, ah, Daniel is getting ready." She looked at Vanessa and sat down.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rita asked. Melissa nodded and accepted the cup gratefully.

"I was thinking last night about Worth. Do you think it would be possible to bring him in? He'd be a big help."

"We've been thinking the same thing. Shelby is handling that end of it. Her people are going to move in on him in about an hour." Chris glanced at the clock. "Sam we had better be going." Chris and Rita rose and went up to their room.

Vanessa again seemed troubled and excused herself. She went upstairs and paused. She saw the door which led to Daniel's room slightly ajar, she hesitated outside it. But found her courage and tapped on the door.

Daniel called from inside. "Yeah come in."

She found him in front of his mirror fixing his tie. He noticed her and smiled. "Vanessa, are you OK?" He sat her down on his bed. She looked up at him, her eyes swollen with tears.

"I am just scared. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept on seeing that car, the lights." She broke down and Daniel took her in his arms, trying to sooth her. She looked up at him and he found it hard to control himself and their lips met. Daniel knew it was wrong and broke away.

"I am sorry. I had no right to do that. You're upset. Forgive me, please." Vanessa smiled and went to him.

"I understand, but I really like you. I've never met anybody like you before. I've never felt like this and I know what you are thinking. It's just because you saved me. I thought so too, but just now, it felt so right. Can't we just try to be together? I know I'd regret it if we don't try, and I think you feel the same."

Daniel looked at her. He did not need this right now. He had to concentrate on the case. His parents and Melissa, ah, Melissa, they were all counting on him. He shook his head and spoke, "Yes I like you too, but right now it is not a good time. Maybe after the case is over. I need to focus on my work now, people are counting on me. I have a job to do. I can't let my personal feelings cloud my professional judgment. Maybe later there will be a chance for us. I don't know, we'll wait and see." Vanessa nodded and smiled. Yes, he was worth waiting for.

Worth's House

10:30 AM

Dozens of FBI agents rushed toward Worth's home and surrounded it. Several agents moved toward the front door. It was broken down and they rushed inside. The senior agent heard his people call out: "Clear. Clear. Sir, over here." An agent yelled.

The senior agent rushed over and stopped short as he saw Worth's body. He called over his radio. "Everybody freeze. We have a crime scene. Get forensics and the coroner here now!"

He walked back outside and over to the waiting Shelby. "Ma'am, we found Worth inside, he's dead. I've secured the crime scene and called for forensics and the ME."

"Good work. I want everything confiscated and sent to Washington for testing. Start interviewing people. Let's see if we can get an ID on the shooter." It seemed that Reed was cleaning house, Shelby thought. Chris and Rita would have their work cut out for them.

Shelby called Chris and Rita and told them of Worth's untimely exit. She went on to say that so far there were no leads and no eye witnesses. Chris and Rita were not surprised. Reed seemed to make few mistakes. Obviously he was concerned about Worth and decided to quit while he was ahead. Chris asked if anything interesting was found in the house. Shelby was not sure. Several computer disks were found. His computer would have to be checked and Shelby wondered if Dr. Cortez would be able to break into it. Rita replied that she'd ask.

They obtained his bank records and found several large payments credited to his account in the past year and a half. Unfortunately, Alpha's security people were not as observant. When the story broke, and it would, there would be no place to hide for the management of Alpha. Shelby was sure there'd be a Senate investigation, and the Attorney General was already calling for blood, as was the Secretary of Defense. It was likely that Alpha Innovations would not survive as a company; their reputation ruined beyond repair. Dr. Worth did get his revenge, but it came at the price of his own life.

Chris and Rita thanked Shelby for the information, and hung up. "I guess Reed feels safe now." Chris remarked.

"Yeah," Rita nodded, "Worth must have made one demand too many. He was liability. That means he'll try to go after Vanessa again, she's the only loose end."

Rita fell silent and looked off into the distance. She was remembering all the undercover jobs she and Chris worked. They had shared their first kisses undercover; kisses which shook them to their cores. They faced danger and death together, but in the end found love, found each other. Even when the were married, the undercover work was still fun and exciting.

"Rita? You still with me?" Chris smiled at his wife. Rita came out of her daydreams.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm still here. I was daydreaming, I guess." She laughed and sipped her coffee. Chris shook his head and grinned at her.

A meeting was planned to go over the last minute details. At least sixty law enforcement officers would be taking part: C.I.D would be in the lead, followed by the FBI, and FLPD. Chris and Rita were acting as the over all commanders. Shelby would be in command once they went in. She would have the final say on when the entry teams would go in. Chris summarized the duties of each person. Everything was set, all they needed was Reed's summons, and the location of the auction.

The call came suddenly. Chris was shocked by the identity of the caller-it was Reed himself. 'So, I've finally heard your voice you bastard!' Chris thought to himself. The auction would take place at 9:00 PM, and its location would be-Palm Beach. At an estate in Palm Beach called: The Willows. Chris and Rita knew it well, it was on the island, and they contacted their people in Palm Beach and told them to get set up.

"You know," Rita observed, "I had visions of him sending us to Europe or somewhere else in the country. We're really lucky he didn't think to do that. I guess he wants to get out of here as fast as he can. We found Worth's body and he must have known we would. What I don't get is his fascination with us. Why is he so unguarded? I expected us to have a more difficult time getting to him."

Everybody pondered Rita's words. She was right, it was too easy. Could he suspect? It seemed unlikely. If he did, he was a fool for allowing them to get so close. No, he could not suspect anything, murdering them would do him no good, so why? Rita answered her own question.

"Maybe, he wants to get caught. They say serial killers break with their pattern just before they're caught. They get too cocky. Perhaps, Reed is doing the same thing. It might just be his time to go down for what he's done. I don't know how else to explain it." It made sense and hopefully it was the truth. Reed had proven to be a very dangerous man. They would need all the help they could get to take him down.

Chris and Rita went to see Alicia shortly before they left. She was giving last minute instructions to her team. Chris and Rita beamed at her.

"Does everybody understand what they have to do?" Her squad nodded. "OK dismissed." She caught sight of her parents and walked over to them. She smiled broadly, "So how did I do?"

"You did great. You are a very good leader." Chris smiled proudly. "We're going to be heading off soon. Be careful.''

Alicia nodded, "you too." She marveled at her parents. They were amazing, she was very lucky to be their daughter. She prayed that their luck would protect and carry them through this night.

 **On a Highway Destination Palm Beach**

 **7:00 PM**

Chris and Rita were taken by nostalgic wonder as they drove north toward Palm Beach. Even though they regularly visited and worked there this time seemed somehow different. As they gazed at the buildings, highlighted by the late summer sun, they were transported back to the days of their youth. Many things had changed after thirty years, but it was still Palm Beach, and the memories it inspired were very vivid. They saw the site they met, and were they collared their first murderer together as partners. They drove past Rita's old apartment complex. Where they spent their first days and nights as husband and wife, and where they had spent countless hours hanging out together when they had just been friends. They past Palm Beach police headquarters too, the focus of their lives for ten years, and the crucible in which their love was forged. They saw the park they were married in as they crossed Flagger Bridge. They drove up Ocean Boulevard and saw, in the distance, the spot on the beach were Chris proposed to Rita. But they were not here simply to reminisce. They had a job to do and they knew it. The Willows stood out against the darkening sky, and Chris pulled into the driveway. There were five or six cars, like last time. They walked toward the door.

Chris and Daniel both carried attache cases. Chris carried the money, and Daniel carried something he hoped he would have no need for-a submachine gun. Chris rang the bell. It was quickly answered by a "butler". He led them into a large and fashionable furnished sitting room. Several people, all well dressed, were talking and having mixed drinks or wine. Soft music played in the background. It was a twisted cocktail party!

Jim White, the man Daniel and Melissa met at their auction, came over to Chris and Rita.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Layton."

"Yes, Andrew Layton, and I'd like to introduce my wife, Cassy, and you've already met our son Michael and our daughter-in-law, Trish." Chris smiled as did White. "Where is Mr. Reed?"

White's eyes flashed at the title Chris used. "Ah, Professor Reed will be with us shortly. Oh, here he is now."

Everybody looked on as Reed came into the room. A chill went through Chris and Rita, but their faces remained calm and amiable. So here he was, they were at last face to face with the man they'd been hunting. Reed noticed them and walked over, he extended his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Layton?" Reed shook hands with Chris and Rita. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise. (YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD.)" Rita smiled, her face a friendly mask.

"I understand your son and daughter-in-law were quite successful last night. I hope you are as well."

Chris nodded amiably, "We hope so too. What kind of devices will be presented tonight?"

A sly smile appeared on Reeds face. "Many interesting things, but please, make yourselves comfortable. If you'll excuse me, I must see to my other clients." Reed walked away toward another party.

Chris looked at Rita, and he saw the determination in her eyes. A look he had seen so many times in the past. Reed was not going to walk away from this, not this time. Rita and Chris and Daniel and Melissa mingled, and tried to keep calm.

A short time later the auction got underway. Reed stepped up to the podium and the clients arranged themselves in front of him. Tables were arranged on both sides of the podium, they displayed artwork, weapons, and many pieces of computer hardware and storage disks. Obviously the creations of Dr. Worth and Vanessa. So many had died for these things. Reed began.

"I thank you all for attending my private auction. My friend and partner Mr. Larson is sponsoring this special event. We have a very intriguing inventory tonight. The computer products are state of the art prototypes. Nobody, including the US government has access to them. I am the only broker who deals in these goods, and I hope to have a steady supply of them in the future. I now hand it over to Mr. Larson."

Larson went through the various pieces of art. Business was brisk, but Chris did not care about the artwork. He was waiting for the computer programs. Larson sold off all of the art and most of the weapons. Daniel and Melissa became impatient. Larson and Reed seemed in no hurry. "I think we'll take a brake for fifteen minutes." Reed said and he stepped away from the podium.

Everybody rose and began to once again mingle. Reed re-appeared and went over to Chris and Rita. " , , I hope you are finding the auction enjoyable."

"Yes, we are. We're especially interested in the computer programs you referred to. Can you tell us more about them? What precisely do they do?" Rita inquired.

"They allow a party to enter an otherwise impenetrable building or computer network. The specifics are complicated, but I have used them myself and can attest to their effectiveness. What plans do you have for them?"

Chris had expected this. "Several clients of ours would like to stay one step ahead of American aggression." Reed nodded and smiled. Chris wondered what he was thinking. In a little while it would no longer matter.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. We'll begin again in a few moments." Reed walked off.

Rita said in a low voice, "Charming, in a smiling cobra sort of way." An apt description, which Rita had used often.

"Yeah, well, he'll be gone soon. In fact," Chris glanced around, "we should take our seats." Chris gathered Rita, Daniel and Melissa to him.

"Once I buy the goods, I'll send out the signal. We'll give Shelby five minutes to get set. Forget about the other buyers, concentrate on Reed's men. Reed's going to try and run. He must have a way out of here. Daniel you'll be cover, and we'll fall back to that bar if we need to. Clear?" Everybody nodded, and they walked back to their seats.

Larson took the podium again. "Welcome back. Our last items, lots fifty-eight and fifty-nine, are computer programs and hardware, which are designed to bypass any known building security system, and any network protection. It also allows the user full access to the network of choice. For a time period of up to two months! I will start the bidding at five million, do I hear five million? Five million, sir, thank you. Do I have eight million? Eight million it is." The bidding went on this way until it reached thirty million. There were only four bidders left, Chris being one of them. He decided to stop it here and now. It did not matter what price he went up to, he was not going to pay it. Chris looked at Rita and she nodded.

"Fifty-five million!" The others turned toward Chris. His opponent looked uneasy. He hesitated, then shook his head no. "Sold to the gentleman for fifty-five million dollars. Those who were successful in the bidding please follow Mr. White into the adjoining room. I thank you all for your patronage, and I hope to see you all in the future." Reed and Larson stepped off. Chris hoped he was not leaving and he breathed easier when Reed walked into the accounting room. Chris and the others followed.

Once inside they saw several people paying. Chris went up to White and he sensed Daniel and Melissa taking up positions by the door. He felt Rita next to him. He placed the attache case on the desk in front of him. White smiled, "Oh, Mr. Layton. Congregations. You'll be happy with your selection."

"I'm sure I will." Chris took out the money and watched White count it. He pressed the beeper in his pocket, and counted the minutes. His hand dropped to his side. Two minutes, one minute..10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2- Sirens went off. He pulled his gun, as did Rita, she stood with her back to him.

"This a raid. You're all under arrest!" He pointed his gun right at White. "Ok, around the table, now!"

Reed's men came around the tables, and Chris ordered them on the ground. The main doors burst open and dozens of FBI agents rushed in. They began to handcuff the people. Chris looked around but didn't see Reed. "Damn, where the hell is he?"

Chris and Rita made their way back into the main room and Chris suddenly saw Reed and several of his men. "There! Stop them!"

Reed's men opened fire and the agents returned it. Chris pulled Rita undercover. This has been the first exchange of gunfire, but it was short lived. The agents and officers overwhelmed Reed's men, but Reed was no where to be seen. Chris was very upset.

"Where the hell is he?" Chris and Rita saw Alicia run toward them.

"Mom, dad, they think Reed is heading back to his headquarters. An air unit has him under surveillance."

Chris and Rita followed Alicia to a waiting car, and she took off for Reed's office. Rita called Daniel and Shelby and told them what was happening. Shelby's agents were already moving into the building. They were waiting for Reed to show up and then grab him. The air unit said Reed's car was pulling into the underground parking garage. Alicia and her parents were only minutes away, and when they pulled up, they could see many agents milling around. Everybody got out and Chris demanded to one of the agents. "Do we have him?"

"Yes, sir, he gave up without much of a fight." The agent moved off.

Chris and Rita saw Reed being taken out of the garage. They went up to him. He noticed them and froze. He spoke in a low tone. He knew the game was up, and seemed strangely at ease. Perhaps Rita was correct, maybe he wanted to get caught.

"I am sure I have you and your wife to blame for my capture. Might I inquire as to your names?"

"Captain Christopher Lorenzo, and my wife and partner, Captain Rita Lorenzo." Reed's eyes opened in wonder.

"Ah, yes, captains, your reputation precedes you. You are indeed worthy adversaries." He chuckled, "It is a fitting end to my career. You and your wife are in the top of your profession, as I am in mine, it is right that equals should fight. I wish you both a good night. Adieu." Reed bowed and allowed himself to be led away.

Chris and Rita stared open mouthed at him. That was one of the strangest encounters they had ever been involved with. Chris and Rita looked around, there seemed little to do. "Well, Sam it looks, like..." Chris's voice trailed off as he saw Mark Lane blocking the FBI agent's path. Chris and Rita rushed toward him. Several agents were taking up positions around him, but didn't know what to do. They were not going to kill a cop to save a murderer. Chris and Rita stood in front of Mark.

"Mark," Chris ordered, "put the gun away! Don't do this. You're a cop! Don't throw your life away like this."

Detective Mark Lane's eyes flashed with hate. "He killed my partner. He killed my partner. He killed her! I-I loved her and HE KILLED HER. He doesn't deserve to live."

"You can't make that decision Mark," Rita pleaded. "You're a cop. Amy wouldn't want you to throw your life away! If you kill him then you will disgrace everything Amy died to protect. Do you hear me? NOW drop the gun."

Mark Lane stood indecisively. Rita could tell she got to him. He slowly lowered the gun to his side. The agents moved in and took the gun. The other agents hustled Reed away. Chris did not allow Mark to be handcuffed. There was no need for that now. Some of Chris and Rita's officers took Mark away, later they would decide what to do. Most likely administrative leave and therapy. Chris and Rita hopped he would be able to return to work. In spite of what just took place he was a very good cop.

Alicia looked at her parents and said. "I almost wish you let him kill Reed."

"No, you don't." Rita said, pausing in thought. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"What happens to us after we do this job to long? Do we become like them?" Alicia wanted to know.

Rita smiled at her daughter. "I asked the same question of your father a long time ago. As long as you keep asking the question you won't become like them. In order to ask a question like that you have to care what the answer is, I see that now."

Rita smiled and led her family back home. It had been a very long case, but now it was time to rest. Until the next case that is.

Later that same day, in the Lorenzo home, Daniel knocked on the door of Vanessa Cortez's guest bedroom, she called from inside, and Daniel walked in. She smiled as she saw him. She looked very beautiful, and Daniel found it hard to concentrate. He could not speak, but his face gave away his intent, and Vanessa knew what he was going to say. She spoke first.

"It won't work, will it? We can't be together?" She rose and walked slowly toward him.

He looked down at the floor, but looked back up at her as he spoke. "I don't know. I want to, it's just. I have to go to Miami in a few days, and I'll be very busy there. It won't be fair to you-to us."

He grinned and looked up. "I find it hard to keep a relationship going and work at the same time, it's the job. I don't know. It has to come first. Do you understand?"

Vanessa smiled and nodded. She understood, but that did not change her feelings for him. She had a confession to make as well. "I understand, I do. In fact," she sighed, "I've been offered a new job in Silicon Valley. It's a good job, and I told them I would think about it, they gave me three days. I guess I will have to say yes."

Vanessa stared hard at Daniel. She moved closer and gazed up at him, he got the message. Daniel took her into his arms and kissed her. She clenched her hands at her sides at the intensity of the kiss, but she relaxed and placed her hands around him. At last the kiss came to an end. Perhaps, someday, the fates which brought them together would allow Daniel Lorenzo and Vanessa Cortez to be together once more.

 **Epilogue**

A party was held for all those who took part in the case. It was a festive occasion, but everybody was well aware of the high price paid. Many people had to die, but for what? Money, power, control. It made little sense, but that often was the definition of police work. It often did not make much sense. But that was the job and somebody had to do it, and the results were often worth the hard work. Reed and his gang was totally destroyed by the sting. The F.B.I was mopping up and arresting the cells that were still at large. As a result of the arrests almost fifty unsolved crimes were able to be closed, and close to a hundred criminals were brought to justice. Reed himself was awaiting trial on no less than twenty charges including murder one, as were most of his underlings. Alpha Industries went bankrupt and was dissolved. The only dark cloud was the FBI's inability to track the goods that were already sold. It was unclear how many of Dr. Worth's creations were purchase and into whose hands they landed. Law enforcement officers around the world would have to be vigilant. Chris and Rita were prepared for whatever might be thrown at them, but for now, they were just thankful for their many gifts.

A private, smaller, party was held by Chris and Rita for their family and friends: the kids, Cotton and Donnie, Shelby, Melissa, and even a very embarrassed Mark who was allowed to attend. Chris opened a bottle of champagne, and offered a toast.

"I want to congratulate all of you. You all did an amazing job. It was because of your hard work that this case came to a successful conclusion. So a toast to family, to friends, to the job, and to partners." The clink of glass against glass was all that could be heard in the Lorenzo home. Chris put his arm around Rita and she looked up at him happily.

He said softly, "I love you partner."

"I love you too." Rita smiled as they kissed-partners forever.


End file.
